chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Renley Runestone
Renley Runestone is a human Hedge Wizard and book merchant in the city of Kel Gollan . Renley owns the Runestone Books. Renley is an excellent businessman, taking what was a simple idea and an old inn and turned it into a successful enterprise. Renley is a person who knows what you want even sometimes when you don't. He has tried his hand at arcane magic and is fairly good at it though he has never dedicated himself to its study. Associations *Daethen Firethorn (Friend): The two men have been friends since Daethen started to trade in the city of Blackwatch. The two are occasional lovers and more frequent trading partners. History Renfre "Ren" Runestone is a bastard born in the South Marches (hense the last name of 'Stone'). It's somewhat unclear where he was born or to whom but he showed up at Tor Anroth in the town of Shade , Barony of Ashwood , South Marches. He managed to worm his way into a spot as a student (some say that he did so by bribing one of the faculty) when he was only ten years old. While at the Priory he excelled in his mundane studies and was tested for arcane talent. Not having a 'lofty' sense of the role of magic in his life, he forcused on more mundane pursuits. Magical research was expensive and he didn't have the coin to afford it nor did he have the desire to put himself into the debt of a noble house to fund it. Working on the premise that he would only invest as much coin into his magical research as he could afford, his progress was slow. He found work within the Priory's library as a scribe (a common profession for an educated, yet poor mage) and began to fabricate copies of the texts within their library for his own collection. Rather than focusing on replicating books of his own interest, he focused on those volumns which hade a hide trade value. By identifying wealthy clients who wished to expand their own libraries with rare and exotic texts, he was able to acquire a growing fortune. He became so adept in the trade of books that one of his clients suggested that he go into business for himself - outside of the Priory. First he found a building that he could use as both his home and his shop in the town of Blackwatch and had it brought back into suitable conditions. Eventually he opened the shop and called it 'Runestone Books '. Major Events *Born 38 years prior to the Night of the Broken Circle in 880 KR. *Opened the Runestone Books in 870 KR in the town of Blackwatch . Possessions *Malachite Ring with the glyph for the Cabal of Thorns cut into the stone. *Runestone Rod : A rod with a zendalure stone held in a Moonsilver claw. *Goggles of the Scribe: (Decipher Script) *Spellblade: *Collapsing Tome Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hedge Wizard Category:Gay Category:Bastard Category:Cabal of Thorns Category:Merchant Category:Character Category:West Marches Category:Kel Gollan